


Flowers of Four Seasons

by BubblySage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Universe, Includes material from the timeskip, Kuroo is best bro!, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multiverse, Quest, Soul Travel AU, bokuaka hanakotoba zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySage/pseuds/BubblySage
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi are part of a quest to collect the Flowers of Four Seasons in order to save their kingdom from destruction. Right before completing the quest and collecting all four flowers, Akaashi is swallowed up by the void with Bokuto promising to save him.Then Bokuto wakes up in a high-schooler’s body with no memories of his past but an intense connection to a novel bearing the same name as the quest. What happens now to Akaashi and will Bokuto be able to keep his promise?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Flowers of Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the BokuAka Hanakotoba Zine. I hope you like it!

There was a particular moment when Bokuto Koutarou knew that everything had gone catastrophically wrong. It was painfully clear, like a rift in time to an outsider looking in. He hovered; poised to take a step back to undo everything, but the moment was gone in the split-second it took for him to decide. “I can use my remaining wish to get us out of here,” he heard himself saying.

“NO!” 

The anguish in Akaashi Keiji’s voice nearly undid Bokuto. An onslaught of tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he tried valiantly to keep them at bay. “Keiji—”

“No!” It was calmer this time, but no less forceful. “Use the wish for something more important. Remember what the passage said, we need to fulfill the conditions in order to obtain the item.”

“Keiji, what could be more important than—” 

The squeeze of warm fingers against his made him shut up. Akaashi’s face before him was contorted in pain and yet, there was a kind smile on his lips and his eyes were full of hope. Bokuto wanted to break down and cry, but he held himself together.

“Kou, listen to me.” Akaashi’s voice faded slightly and Bokuto instinctively clutched at him. “When I’m… when I disappear, you’ll get the third item. Continue the quest, get the last one.”

Bokuto’s heart lurched when he felt Akaashi’s hold slipping from his grip. He reached out to tighten his hold, but Akaashi beat him to it by clutching at his shoulder. The sudden shift in weight caught him by surprise and Bokuto stumbled forward, his face just inches away from Akaashi’s. They would’ve nearly bumped noses if not for Akaashi’s steadying hand on his cheek, having abandoned his earlier hold on Bokuto’s shoulder. He stared at the beautiful figure before him and Bokuto couldn’t help the tear that escaped and rolled down his cheek.

Akaashi flinched but kept his hold on Bokuto’s shoulder tight. From the corner of his eyes, Bokuto could see half of Akaashi’s body had been lost to the miasma, its ascent rapidly increasing up Akaashi’s figure. Instinctively, Bokuto reached for his sword. 

“Kou, look at me.” Beautiful onyx eyes stared back at Bokuto, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat. He regretted then, not telling Akaashi when they had the time. “Promise me.” Akaashi’s words sounded forced now, as if he was having a hard time just getting them past his throat. “Promise me you’ll finish our quest.” 

Bokuto could only nod, not trusting his own voice. Akaashi smiled and Bokuto opened his mouth to say something. But before he could do so, Akaashi finally let go of his hand and Bokuto could only watch in mute horror as the void slowly swallowed Akaashi.

“I’ll find you!” Bokuto’s voice rang loud and clear and Akaashi’s eyes flew open. Bokuto reached out to cup Akaashi’s cheek. “I promise I’ll come find you. Whatever it takes.” 

Akaashi’s smile was the last thing Bokuto saw before the void completely engulfed him. Bokuto could only stare at the spot where Akaashi once stood. It took a few moments before he noticed the magical item lying in Akaashi’s place—a Chrysanthemum jewel, its petals so vividly red it seemed to glow. 

Bokuto picked it up carefully, his hands shaking, remembering what it cost to get this magical item. He stared at the jewel, his vision blurry from the tears that were streaming down his face. A sharp pain tore through his heart and he clutched at his chest. 

“KEIIIJJJIII!”

His howl was lost in the wind and Bokuto fell to his knees in grief, the jewel clutched tightly in his hand. He didn’t know how long he stayed there sobbing his heart out. A hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked up to see Kuroo Tetsurou, whose presence he had nearly forgotten about.

“Let’s go, Bo. We have to finish the quest.”

Indescribable rage tore at him for a moment, wondering if completing the quest was worth losing Akaashi. Kuroo likely anticipated his thoughts and simply said, “Remember, you promised.”

The memory of Akaashi’s face when Bokuto said he’d find him flashed through his mind. He remembered how Akaashi’s eyes had looked hopeful and how he had smiled serenely.

Bokuto nodded and moved to stand. He had no sooner gotten to his feet when the crystal in his hand began to emit a blinding red light. Before either of them could react, the ground beneath them gave way and both fell into the abyss.

  
  
  


_🎕🎕🎕 SPRING🎕🎕🎕_

The squeak of rubber against hardwood reverberated all around the gym. It was a typical afternoon, and the members of the Fukurodani volleyball team had just finished a practice match against Nekoma. 

“—and then the ground swallowed them up, just like that!” Bokuto exclaimed, eyes wide and features clearly animated by the story he was telling. “The next panel showed vague drawings of modern scenery with the caption ‘Trapped in a strange world and a different timeline, what will become of our brave knights?’ and then nothing. The next installment of the series never came out.”

Akaashi blinked owlishly for a few moments. “Wow. I’m more impressed by the fact that something other than volleyball has taken your attention.”

They were on one side of the gym, stretching as part of their cooldown routine. Bokuto shrugged before bending the other way, “It was assigned by a substitute teacher as a holiday assignment when I was a freshman, and I’ve been following it ever since.”

“Is Bokuto rambling about the flower story again?” Kuroo ambled over with two water bottles. Akaashi thanked Kuroo when the latter gave him one.

“It’s _The Four Seasons of Flowers!”_ Bokuto retorted with vehemence, snatching the other bottle when Kuroo didn’t make a move to hand it to him. “It’s a great novel which has been adapted and serialized in several languages!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and smirked, which naturally incensed Bokuto, who proceeded to enumerate the reasons why the aforementioned novel was considered a classic and how Kuroo was missing out for not reading it. 

Akaashi quickly took a sip from the bottle in an effort to hide the smile on his face. Bokuto had always been focused only on volleyball—truthfully, that’s the reason Akaashi even joined the team; Bokuto’s passion and focus for the sport had always resonated so well with Akaashi. It was refreshing to be with someone _that_ devoted to volleyball, and Bokuto’s exuberance about it was one of the purest things Akaashi had witnessed.

“Bo, I’mma level with you here,” Kuroo’s voice brought Akaashi back to the ongoing discussion. “I have absolutely no interest in this ‘flowers’ thing—” Kuroo held up both hands in a placating gesture when he saw Bokuto opened his mouth, “—let me finish.” Bokuto’s retort died in his throat; he pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kuroo snickered as he continued, “I have no interest, but seeing how important this is for you, I fully support it!”

Bokuto’s demeanor did a one-eighty and Akaashi hid a smile as he watched Bokuto’s eyes sparkle with childlike delight. “That’s—that’s so nice of you, man! Thank you!”

“I’m always a nice person!” Kuroo replied, his face masked in innocence and the fingers of one hand splayed across his chest. Everyone who heard him looked back with a deadpan expression. Everyone except Bokuto, whose entire face lit up like a child in a candy store.

Akaashi forced himself to look away, the pure expression on Bokuto’s face embedded in his mind. He wondered what people would say if they knew what he thought of Bokuto’s pure, almost child-like nature, and how it had always fascinated Akashi. The expression on Bokuto’s face just now reminded him of that moment he decided to play volleyball and join the Fukurodani team.

Akaashi would later blame exerting himself too much during the practice match when Kuroo asked about his flushed countenance.

_🎕🎕🎕 SUMMER🎕🎕🎕_

They lost.

Bokuto wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep; it had been an exhausting few weeks and he felt he deserved the break. But he was in the middle of the awards ceremony, and later, there would no doubt be a post-game meeting back at school.

“Bokuto-san.”

Why didn’t he hit that ball? Konoha apologized for the short pass but he should’ve been able to hit it. So why didn’t he?

“Bokuto-san.”

Any ace could’ve— _should’ve_ —hit that. What had he been doing all this time? “Bokuto-san!” The sounds came rushing back to his ears and he became aware that someone was calling his name. A sharp tug on his sleeve caused him to jerk his head to the side. Akaashi’s angelic face came into view. “We have to go.”

He allowed himself to be led by Akaashi, his thoughts still on the game. The next time he became aware of his surroundings, he was seated on the bus next to Akaashi.

“Coach said to go ahead and wait for them at school. They’re having a meeting with the other coaches.”

Bokuto could only nod in response. Akaashi had always had the uncanny ability to anticipate his questions. As well as his moods. This last thought brought a small smile to his lips and he felt a little lighter.

“Well, I’m glad to see you in better spirits.” 

Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi; his kouhai had always been the level-headed one between the two of them. He was suddenly struck with a realization—that was their last official game together in high school. 

His face must’ve shown distress because Akaashi sighed, “Don’t blame yourself, Bokuto-san. It’s not your fault. There were six of us on the court and—”

“Akaaaashi.” Bokuto’s voice was steady despite the tightness in his chest. “That was our last game together.”

“Oh.”

There was a moment of silence between them, and Bokuto started to wonder if he shouldn’t have said what he did. He was about to say something when Akaashi turned to him with a reassuring smile on his face.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to sneak into our practices, Bokuto-san.”

It was as if the earlier cloud over his head dissipated, and he felt much, much lighter. He couldn’t tell why, but Bokuto found Akaashi’s smile infectious, so he grinned right back. “You would miss me too much if I don’t!”

In his exuberance, Bokuto missed the small gasp that escaped from Akaashi’s lips at his words.

“You know what this reminds me of?” His earlier gloomy mood gone, Bokuto was back to his usual chatty self. “This chapter in _The Four Seasons of Flowers_! Wanna hear what happened?”

Akaashi nodded and when he smiled, Bokuto’s heart became lighter. His kouhai always knew how to make him feel better. Looking back, Bokuto realized that just being with Akaashi always made him feel better. 

“I’d love to.” Akaashi’s voice pierced through Bokuto’s thoughts, so he pushed them aside momentarily and launched into an animated spiel about his favorite light novel.

Unknown to Bokuto, that was the day Akaashi realized he was in love with his captain.

_🎕🎕🎕 AUTUMN🎕🎕🎕_

The door to the gym slid open and Akaashi knew who was there, even before the exuberant voice called out his name, “AKAAAASSHHII!”

Only their former captain and ace called him like that. Akaashi would never admit that it made him happy. He schooled his features before he turned around. “Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?”

“Toss for me!” Bokuto didn’t wait for his reply; he had already discarded his grey jacket to the side and was unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. 

Akaashi could only blink at the sight unfolding before him. “B-B-Bokuto-san, what are you—”

By then Bokuto had completely stripped to his undershirt, but he thankfully kept his pants on. He was in front of the net, hands on his waist, and gave Akaashi one of his usual cocky grins. “C’mon Akaashi, give me a toss!”

It was a rest day for the volleyball team, so there was nobody in the gym except for Akaashi. He chose to practice rather than attend the retirement ceremony, as he assumed the rest of the team did. He didn’t want to see Bokuto leave. And yet, Bokuto was here. Asking him for a toss. Akaashi wanted to laugh at the irony.

Before he could react, there was a commotion by the door: a chorus of “Bokutos” followed by lots of footsteps. Soon, the former, along with some current, members of their volleyball team entered the gym. Bokuto’s shoulders slumped at being “discovered,” and Akaashi gathered from snatches of conversations that Bokuto had left the hall as soon as the ceremony finished.

Bokuto grumbled and said the ceremony was boring, that he could’ve been practicing his spikes with Akaashi instead, who flushed at the mention of his name.

They ended up playing set after set until the facilities manager came in to tell them he was locking up for the evening. In usual fashion, Bokuto grumbled and whined for more tosses from Akaashi. It was only with the promise of seeing him over the weekend that Bokuto perked up and helped put away the equipment.

On their way home, Bokuto bought burgers for everyone. Akaashi knew it was Bokuto’s way of thanking everyone for letting him have his way earlier that afternoon—be a selfish ace for possibly the last time. Akaashi almost choked on his fries at the thought.

They were alone, the others had gone their separate ways, and Bokuto insisted on walking him home. “Akaashi, I’ve been thinking—”

Despite feeling melancholic, Akaashi couldn’t help the snicker that escaped his throat. “Never a good thing with you, Bokuto-san.”

The footsteps behind him stopped and Akaashi thought he’d gone too far with his joke. He was about to apologize when Bokuto spoke again.

“I could never tell whether you’re joking or serious. But I guess I’ll miss that too.”

Akaashi didn’t want to turn around, afraid of what his expression would reveal to Bokuto. “Why so serious tonight, Bokuto-san?”

“Do you remember what I told everyone after the match with Itachiyama?”

How could Akaashi forget? “You said you want to be just an ace.”

They stared at each other for a while until Bokuto said, “I’m going to keep playing, ‘Kaashi.” 

Akaashi had thought as much. Everyone who knew Bokuto, even a little bit, knew that he was destined for volleyball.

“It’s not gonna be the same without you.”

Akaashi thought he had tucked away the feeling of loss after their match at the Inter-high earlier in the year. Yet at Bokuto’s words, the feelings came back and cut into him much deeper. “Bokuto-san—”

“It won’t _ever_ be the same without you, and that’s why it’s so much more important that I become the kind of ace who doesn’t have to rely on his kouhai so much.”

For the first time, Akaashi wished he were better at words so he could properly describe that evening and etch it into his memory forever. Bokuto was silhouetted against the full moon and Akaashi thought he had never looked more larger-than-life than in that moment. The desire to play volleyball with Bokuto forever made his heart ache deeply. Yet he also knew Bokuto needed to grow; surely there were other—better—setters in Japan who could make Bokuto shine more brightly on the court.

“Will you promise to keep watching me, Akaashi?”

He could only nod, afraid his voice would crack with all the emotions coursing through him. Akaashi burned the sight of Bokuto’s gleaming golden eyes into his memory. 

The silence that enveloped both of them was broken by Bokuto’s sudden laugh, and Akaashi used the momentary distraction to swipe away the tears that had been threatening to fall. He would dearly miss this contradictory man, Akaashi thought as he breathed in deeply to control his emotions. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re about to launch into a discussion of your favorite light novel again?”

“How did you know?” Bokuto stopped laughing and gave Akaashi a megawatt grin, and Akaashi was glad for the cover of darkness which hid the warmth spreading through his cheeks. “That’s exactly why I was laughing! I got reminded of this earlier scene when the two characters had to go their separate ways!”

“What happened? To the characters, I mean.”

Bokuto had started walking again and Akaashi fell into step beside him. “They eventually found their way back to each other.”

“Oh.”

They were silent after that; Akaashi didn’t mind. He was glad he got to spend time like this with Bokuto. 

At the intersection between their homes, Akaashi turned to Bokuto. “I promise.” He smiled at Bokuto’s look of confusion. “I promise I’ll keep watching you.”

Before Bokuto could reply, Akaashi dashed to cross the road. On the other side, he turned around and waved at Bokuto, as tears streamed down his face, thinking Bokuto wouldn’t be able to see. 

He missed the frown on Bokuto’s face. 

_🎕🎕🎕 WINTER🎕🎕🎕_

The game had just ended, with the Jackals winning 3 sets to 1 against the Adlers.

“Bokuto-san! Over here!”

There was pandemonium all around them, and yet Akaashi felt a certain calm. He watched as Bokuto made his way towards him and he couldn’t help the grin that nearly split his face into two. “Congratulations on winning!”

“You came!” The breathless quality of Bokuto’s voice caused Akaashi’s pulse to quicken. He told himself it was probably because of the match and not because Bokuto was excited to see him.

“Of course, I made a promise, right?”

Bokuto’s grin became wider if possible. It was funny because Akaashi always came to watch Bokuto’s games, and yet Bokuto always reacted the same way.

Their moment was interrupted as several fans came forward to ask for Bokuto’s autograph and picture. Afterwards, Udai interviewed him for the magazine. Akaashi had something to tell him in private though, so he signaled to Bokuto that he’d be waiting for him later at their usual spot.

He didn’t have to wait long before he saw Bokuto again. “Hey Akaashi! Were you waiting long?”

Akaashi shook his head and then held out a package towards Bokuto. “I’ve been holding onto this for a week now, but I wanted to give it to you in person.”

He watched as the delight erupted in Bokuto’s face as he ripped the paper wrapping. “‘Kaashi? How do you have a copy of this? I heard it’s still under print!” Bokuto fired off several questions even as his hands started rifling through the pages of the latest serialization of _The Four Seasons of Flowers_.

“You know I’ve been researching it for a while, right? About a year ago, I found out that a distant relative owned the rights. They agreed to let me continue its syndication as long as I promise not to sell the rights outside the family.”

Bokuto looked up at him and Akaashi had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. “A friend encouraged me to continue writing it, one thing led to another and here we are.” Akaashi had to clear his throat because Bokuto had not stopped staring at him. “The copy in your hands is a draft actually, because I, uh, I wanted to know what you think. I mean, you were so into it and everything and I thought—”

“Akaashi.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“Why do you still call me Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi opened his mouth to reply, but his brain took that time to register the fact that Bokuto was holding his hands, the book smushed between their chests. Bokuto’s face was also really close, so close in fact, that Akaashi could feel the warmth of Bokuto’s breath on his face.

They were both jolted out of their reverie when someone loudly cleared their throat in the background. “Bokuto, coach is looking for you. Team meeting.” Miya Atsumu said as he grabbed Bokuto and herded him away. 

“Sorry, Akaashi, we have to take Bokuto away now,” a departing Hinata Shouyo called out with a grin.

Akaashi could only watch as Bokuto’s teammates dragged him away. His hands were still tingling from when Bokuto held them. Just then, his phone vibrated. Thinking it could be his editor, Akaashi hurriedly fished it out from his pocket.

> _@ordinaryACE: ‘kaashi, are u staying the night? Wait for me. Mtg won’t take long._

Before he could reply, the phone vibrated again.

> _@ordinaryACE: Are you guys dating? Bec Bokuto won’t adm_
> 
> _@ordinaryACE: Oh hey Akaashi-san, this is Shouyo, do you remember me? How are you? Is it true that you’re_
> 
> _@ordinaryACE: ‘kashi, stupid teammates took my fone. wait for me pls before u leave._

He found himself smiling. Life with Bokuto would never be ordinary. 

> _@a.keiji: I promise, Koutarou._

_🎕🎕🎕EPILOGUE🎕🎕🎕_

Orchid. Lotus. Chrysanthemum. Plum Blossom.

Bokuto slotted the crystal flowers into their respective positions. As soon as the last crystal flower was in place, a bright light emitted from the center and the Elven goddess emerged.

“Congratulations, brave knight of the realm. You have completed your quest and prevented the destruction of your kingdom. Now tell me, what is it you desire—riches? power? immortality?”

“I want to bring back someone from the void.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“You can ask for anything in all the realms, and that is all you ask?”

“Yes.”

The Elven goddess just smiled cryptically before disappearing in a flash of light along with the jewels. In her place was someone Bokuto had not seen in a long time. “Keiji!”

Akaashi seemed disoriented for a moment but he would recognize that voice anywhere. “Kou, is that you?”

Bokuto rushed forward and enveloped Akaashi in a tight hug. “Keiji, I thought I’d never see you again!”

“You kept your promise.”

“Of course!”

Akaashi pulled back from the hug and showed Bokuto what was on his hand. There, nestled in Akaashi’s palm, was the Plum Blossom jewel.

“How—why do you have this?”

“The goddess gave it to me. She said it’s a reward.”

Bokuto leaned forward and touched his forehead to Akaashi’s. “You’re enough of a reward for me.”

The two of them stayed that way, lost in each other’s gazes. That is, until a voice interrupted them.

“Well, as fun as it is to watch both of you making googly eyes at each other, what now?”

Both of them turn to look at Kuroo’s grinning face. Bokuto shook his head at his friend’s insane timing and Akaashi began to laugh. 

“You know while I was in the void, I heard rumors.”

“What rumors?”

Akaashi smiled cryptically before saying, “Dragons.”

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing the references I used on the flower symbolisms:  
> Orchid - refinement, rare, precious, white = purity  
> Lotus - estranged love, eloquence; purity and nobility (move from lowest state to highest state)  
> Chrysanthemum - red = highest affection, symbol of imperial family; purity, truth and grief  
> Plum Blossom - elegance and loyalty; keep your promise
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome <3


End file.
